


Threat Level Alpha

by FieryGlacier



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryGlacier/pseuds/FieryGlacier
Summary: Spiderman, his team, and a stray FBI agent get sucked through a yellow tube to the world of the Justice League and their covert team.





	1. Chapter 1

Profiling, we all do it. You probably don’t realize it, but you have profiled ever person you have ever met. Every time you decide if someone is good or bad, profiling. That doesn’t mean you are good at it. Ever had to escape zip ties before you drowned? Probably not, but I went to Quantico to learn both of these things, and to make a name for myself outside of my brother’s shadow.

By now you are probably wondering who I am. Well, I am Lyra Rand. I’m 15 years old, the youngest Quantico “Graduate”, male or female. I consider it one of my many gender barrier-breaking actions. I “graduated” at the top of my class. My brother is Danny Rand, aka Iron Fist, you probably heard of him, he hangs out with White Tiger, aka Ava Ayala; Powerman aka Luke Cage and Nova, aka Sam Alexander.

So that’s all you need to know about me, oh and I’m an FBI agent that was placed on a mission with my brother and his friend. That leads to our current predicament…

“WHAT!”


	2. Chapter 2

Let’s rewind a few minutes…  
“Team, listen up” Fury commanded, “an FBI agent will be joining you for this mission, under the FBI’s request.” I stepped out from behind the door.  
“This is Ly-” My brother cut Fury off with a very out of character yell.  
“WHAT!” Danny burst up from his chair, knocking it backward, “My sister is in no shape to join us on a potentially dangerous mission.”  
“Danny,” I stared him down, “I’m an FBI agent, I trained at Quantico for months, I can handle myself and am coming with you on this mission whether you like it or not so pick up your chair, sit down, and shut up.” Everyone in the room seemed shocked by my outburst. Rolling my eyes, I backed up against the wall and placed my foot on it.  
“You will be investigating a tube that has been appearing and disappearing, leaving only gamma and zeta radiation behind,” Fury turned on the screens, “and these.” A video was playing on the screen, a yellow tube, appearing and disappearing, leaving a red glowing box in its place.  
“Take care of introductions on the jet, Agent Rand is driving,” Danny and I looked at each other “FBI Agent Rand, the coordinates are loaded into the system, basic recon, go.” I nodded and walked out of the room. I heard the team arguing with Fury behind my as I walked down the hall. Eventually, they caught up and we boarded the jet.  
“Strap in,” I said, not bothering to look behind me.  
“This isn’t safe.” Danny sat in the co-pilot seat and started buckling the various straps in the seat.  
“You said the same thing about Quantico,” I looked at him and put my hand on the throttle, “I’m still alive, and Fury wouldn’t have sent me if I couldn’t handle myself.” With that, I eased the throttle until we took flight and started on our way to the coordinates.


	3. Chapter 3

“We’ll reach the coordinates in ten,” I reported our status to the team.  
“You still haven’t introduced yourself,” Ava said.  
“Really Danny,” I laughed, “you tell me all about them and tell them nothing about me?” I arched my eyebrow at him and turned to the team, “I’m special agent Lyra Rand, FBI.”  
“How old are you?” Luke asked me.  
“Danny and I are twins, so currently 15,” I replied straightening my back and steering us down to the ground.  
“How come you never told us about her Danny?” Sam asked  
“You never asked.”  
“I never asked about your team, but you told me about them all the time.” I spat bitterly  
“So, you know all about us?” Spiderman asked me.  
“Those of you that were on the team when I was in the earlier stages of training at Quantico, so everyone but you Spidey.” I smiled at him, “I know everyone else’s secret ID, but not yours, tell me about yourself.” We spent the rest of mission prep getting to know each other.  
“Alright,” I said pulling my gun out of its holster, “Let’s go” After walking for a few minutes we got to the sight and started scanning for radiation and any sort of residue that might have been left behind.  
“Hey guys,” Nova yelled, “there was a massive energy surge here.” We all gathered around him and looked at his scanner, the readings were off the charts.  
“I have a bad feeling about this,” I sighed, “every time things are going well.” Another yellow tube opened in front of us and was pulling us in, “I knew it, Nova can you get out of the gravitational field?”  
“No, it’s too strong!” He yelled. Then, I blacked out


	4. Young Justice team POV

Meanwhile…  
“Hey Rob, can you help me out with this? I don’t know what to do for the science fair, it’s required this year.” Wally said walking over to the couch where Conner was sitting, and Robin was sitting on the floor.  
“Sure,” Robin replied, “why don’t you make an EMP pulse like we did with RT?”  
“Oh, yeah that’s a good idea thanks.” Wally opened a notebook and started sketching plans for his science fair project.  
“team you have a mission,” the team heard Batman’s voice over the cave intercom.  
Everyone went in separate directions to get ready for the mission when they met back, they were all in uniform and ready.  
“We detected another power surge in the Bayalian desert, bigger than when we sent you to check it out in September, we believe it’s another boom tube,” Batman told the team before turning around and doing, something, on the computer.  
“Is that it?” Robin asked in a state of shock  
“Yes, don’t waste time, we can’t let Queen Bee get whatever came out of that boom tube.” The team nodded silently and ran off to the bioship.


	5. Young Justice team POV... still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ships need to be discussed, should Lyra be shipped with anyone? I'm not messing with Supermartian or Spitfire but everyone else is fair game, I'm leaning towards Lyra and Robin/ Nightwing but I'm not stuck on it if you guys want to see something else.

When the team got to Bayalia there wasn’t anyone else there. A boom tube opened in front of them and spat out 6 teenagers in spandex. The team surrounded them and waited patiently for the teens to wake up.  
Around an hour later the teenagers finally woke up.  
“Where are we?” the red and blue guy asked.  
“I’m not sure,” the girl in a white cat costume replied.  
“We’re in a desert webhead,” The blue glowing guy snapped.  
“The most unusual roads lead to the best places,” the guy in green and yellow with a black dragon on his chest spoke in a light voice.  
“Bro, you need to stop doing that.” The other girl in a black, silver and blue suit said.  
“I don’t think he’s ever going to stop doing that,” the guy in sunglasses joked. The red and blue guy stood up.  
“Guys, I have a bad feeling,” The rest of the people stood up and got into fighting stances back to back.  
The young justice team took that as their cue.  
“Who are you guys?” Aqualad asked them.  
“I’m Spiderman, this is White Tiger, Nova, Powerman, Iron Fist and ninja.” Everyone made had a reaction when their name was called. White Tiger waved, Nova smirked, Powerman tossed his head back, Iron Fist bowed, and ninja pulled out one of her knives, a piece of rock and sharpened her knife with it. The young justice team introduced themselves and were investigating the scene when they got a message from Batman that Bayalian troops had mobilized to take this new tech and for the team to bring it back for analyzing.  
“I’m so not getting turned into a Guinea pig,” Ninja stated, leaving no room for argument.  
“Well, then you should come with us.” Everyone boarded the Bioship after a nod from their respective leaders and flew off to Mount Justice.


	6. back to Lyra's POV

When we landed everyone on my team looked nervous, and I can’t blame them. We have no idea if these are the bad guys. We don’t know anything about any of them. They could be working with the sinister six or something.  
“You’re back, debrief now,” this guy in a ridiculous black costume that had these weird ears, basically the same as white tigers minus the stipes, but the ears were longer and there was a yellow and black symbol in the middle of his chest, and it was more armor than spandex. He looked kind of like nick fury in the way he held himself.  
The other team explained everything to this strange guy and he hid his shock well, I could still see it though.  
“You seem shocked, and yet, you’re the one dressed like,” I paused for a moment trying to figure out what he was supposed to be, “a bat?” After I called the guy out everyone seemed shocked, except my brother.  
“What?” I asked, shrugging.  
“No one, no one has ever been able to see the bat shocked,” the red-headed boy said, “How were you able to tell?”  
“His head recoiled slightly, he clenched his jaw and he tensed,” I listed off smirking lightly, “There was a reason I was accepted into Quantico and became an FBI agent successfully”  
“You’re an FBI agent?” the raven-haired boy in a domino mask questioned.  
“What is this 20 questions?” I asked sarcastically, “Yes, as a matter of fact, I am the youngest FBI agent in history,” I straightened my posture.  
“But, you’re a girl,” At that comment, my brother dragged Luke, Peter, and Sam back as Ava and I took a few steps forward, Ava let out her claws and examined them.  
“What did you say?” I pulled myself up to my full height, which was slightly shorter than him but tall enough to look him in the eye without looking up. The girls from his team also joined us in staring him down. No one moved a muscle as I had a staring contest with the idiot, neither of us backing down I narrowed my eyes and he did the same.  
“enough,” the only adult in the room got the other teams attention, but we were used to ignoring Fury, so I just smirked still looking at the red-head who now looked at the floor. After a few more seconds I looked up and started a casual conversation with Ava as the other team debriefed with the adult.  
They finally seemed ready to share and came over to our team.  
“I am Aqualad, this is my team.” The gill boy said motioning to the team behind him. Spiderman shook his hand.  
“I’m Spiderman, this is my team,” I gasped as he said this.  
“Oh, I’m part of the team now, I thought I was, and I quote, ‘just the FBI agent’” I stated with yet another smirk on my face, I’m pretty sure Peter rolled his eyes under his mask and mumble a ‘whatever’, but that might have been my imagination.  
“I’m Miss Martian,” the green girl said.  
“I told you so,” I bragged to my brother, sticking my tongue out. He just smiled in return.  
“This is Superboy, I’m Robin,” the boy in the domino mask informed pointing to the other raven-haired boy and then himself.  
“A bird name?” Robin stiffened slightly, “Someone used to call you that, someone close to you,” he relaxed a bit and nodded. “Friend?” he stayed decently relaxed, “Family?” he stiffened again and looked up at me.  
“Ninja? Someone used to call you that, someone close to you,” he mocked, “Friend? Family?” My smirk vanished from my face and reappeared on his.  
“Before I went to Quantico, I went to a normal high school, my friends there became like my family, they called me that. What about you? Family called you Robin, parents?” he nodded. My brother came forward.  
“Our parents died in a plane crash when we were nine. If you want to talk we’re here.” My brother always had a way with people, finally Robin relaxed completely but now the adult was stiff and I arched an eyebrow at him.  
“I’m Artemis, this is Kid Idiot,” the blonde girl introduced.  
“Kid Flash,” the red-head corrected.  
“You already know who we are so that almost wraps it up,” my team turned to the adult in question.  
“I am Batman,”  
“Why? Why would you chose your name to be Batman of all things, it’s almost as bad as Spiderman? Talk about a name that screams I have low self-esteem and identify with an animal that eats bugs,” I was about to continue when Batman spoke up.   
“Actually, it’s a name that strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies,” I burst out laughing and the rest of my team chuckled lightly.  
“So you’re afraid of bats,” I calmed down and stopped laughing for a moment, “I was going to suggest that your name was a metaphor and criminals were the bugs that bats eat but nope, that is your reasoning? I don’t understand why bats are scary, although I wouldn’t know, I’ve never been attacked by more than 20 bats at once.” My brother laughed probably recalling the same thing that I was. Batman just turned back to Aqualad’s team.   
“I’ll come back with other leaguers so we can decide what to do.” My team and I were still laughing at the names and were discussing funny and embarrassing moments as hero’s, like the time Nova lost his pizza box that was covering a rip in his pants. Or the time White Tiger went crazy because of Kraven. Batman cleared his throat to gain our attention.  
“I’ll be back, don’t do anything stupid,” he spun around dramatically and walked towards the tube things. It looked similar to the yellow tube that got us into the mess, so Ava and I scanned it. We huddled and saw that there were heavy amounts of Zeta radiation.  
“What are those tube things?” I asked the other team.  
“Zeta tubes,” was the short reply I got from Superboy. I noticed that Robin had disappeared and saw a vent that had a loose cover. Slowly easing away from both groups, I climbed into the vent closing it behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

Crawling around in the vents I finally found Robin, he was overlooking the room we were previously in. He looked deep in thought so I froze, once he looked like he zoned back in I made my presence known.  
“Hey,” he looked startled and then confused, “Before you ask 1 I’ve been here a while but, you looked deep in thought so I tried to let you finish, I hope I didn’t interrupt and 2 the vent cover was loose so I snuck away from the group. Are you okay?” He sighed.  
“You hit the nail on the head, my parents used to call me Robin, they died when I was nine too,” We were silent for a moment and I move closer to him, “You have a brother?” I nodded at his question, “Do you ever miss your parents?”  
“All the time, sometimes it felt like I had no one, even though I knew my brother was there if I needed him. He was always so busy, he was always training. That’s why when the opportunity for me to leave came, I took it even though it was only a year after my parents died. I made friends, Brody, Preston, Sarah, Levi, Hayley, Calvin, Mick, and Redbot. They became like family to me even though I shouldn’t have been in high school with them, I was advanced enough to be placed in high school. Sometimes I regretted leaving like I had betrayed my brother,” I smiled slightly, “They were the ones who taught me how to be a ninja,” I started to tear up behind my mask.  
“If you don’t mind my asking, why is everything past tense?” My smile fell away.  
“They died saving the universe, and I’m not kidding, there was a monster named Galvanax, then Madam Odius, they gave everything their all, I was the only survivor, but I missed the action, so at the age of 12 I joined Quantico. I became an FBI agent now 2 years after first joining Quantico, I went on my first mission with my brother as ninja and now I’m here. What about you?” He told me all about how he wasn’t allowed to tell anyone on his team who he was, but Kid Flash knew, he even shared about his past with the circus. All the while not revealing any names, he was starting to tell me about his life with Batman when the Zeta tubes announced 3 arrivals. We made our way through the vents and were about to come out when Batman asked where we were. Silently we crept back to our respective groups as everyone was accusing each other and looking around frantically.  
“I’m right here,” Robin and I said in unison. Everyone started yelling at each other about how they shouldn’t have been accused and blah blah blah, Batman calmed the other team down with one word, but my team and I were arguing about where I was and what happened. Batman tried to get us to calm down, but we weren’t listening, when the boy in blue spoke up we all fell silent. We knew that tone, it was the Captain America is telling you to be quiet tone. We all stood up and fell into a line but were still glaring at each other and elbowing the person next to us. Then the black-haired woman spoke up and we all froze immediately, that was the Black Widow can’t deal with you today, stop or else voice. I think we were all officially scared for our lives. Slowly we all straightened up and all conflict was forgotten.  
“With all due respect, why did you listen to Superman and Wonder Woman but not Batman?” Kid Idiot asked. We all looked to Superman and Wonder Woman for permission to speak, they nodded, and I stepped forward. Looking at the rest of the team I started to explain.  
“Well, Superman used the same tone of voice as Captain America and Wonder Woman sounded like an angry Black Widow, but Batman sounded like Nick Fury and we usually aren’t scared of Nick Fury, but Nick Fury has an Eye Patch, Batman has bat ears, not very intimidating by comparison.” I stepped back in line and everyone was visibly shocked. Except for my team of course who just nodded in agreement, and Superman and Wonder Woman looked pleased with my answer. Superman seemed to remember why they were there and brought everyone to their senses.  
“We need to know that we can trust you so if you would follow us please,” Superman said as he started to walk down the hall. We all followed him to an interrogation room that reminded me of Quantico. We talked about what order to go in and decided that Spiderman would go first and I would go last.  
After what felt like an eternity, but was probably just a few hours, it was my turn.  
“Basic question to kick this off, who are you?” Superman asked.  
“Ninja, who are you?” he looked at me in confusion, “unless everyone tells me who they are, I’m not telling you, trust is a two-way street,” he nodded in understanding and called everyone else in.  
“Wally West,” kid flash pulled off his mask.  
“Still Artemis,” Artemis mirrored his actions.  
“I am Kaldur’ahm, but my friends call me Kaldur,”  
“So, can I call you Kaldur then?” I questioned with a raised eyebrow, he nodded and Miss Martian introduced herself and Superboy as M’gann M’orrz and Conner Kent respectfully.  
“I’m Diana Prince,” Wonder Woman shook my hand.  
“Clark Kent,” Superman was the next to shake my hand. I looked at Batman and Robin expectantly. Neither of them moved.  
“Trust is a two way street, I believe I mentioned that already, besides, it’s not like I’ll recognize any names,” still nothing, “Alright then, this has been a nice talk but if I can’t trust two of you I can’t trust any of you,” Superman shooed the rest of the team out of the room, then followed them to make sure they didn’t eavesdrop. Batman and Robin both put their hands on their masks and I did the same. Slowly we all removed our masks, not trusting the others to do the same. Finally, faces were revealed and I spoke first.  
“tell me who you guys are, then get the others so I only have to do this once,”  
“Bruce Wayne,” was Batman’s short and stern reply before putting mask his thing back on.  
“Richard Grayson, but my friends call me Dick,” he was a bit more friendly and even smiled at me before putting his mask back on. I nodded and Wonder Woman called Superman to bring the team back in. my mask was still on the table.  
“Lyra Rand, it’s nice to meet you all,” I then picked up my domino mask and put it back on, “Now, where were we?” we continued the interrogation and I answered everything honestly until they asked me how I became ninja. I looked at Dick silently begging him not to say anything before quickly looking back at Superman and looking him dead in the eyes and lied. “I trained with my brother, I went to a normal high school even though I was only 10 when I moved, I joined Quantico and the FBI when I was 12. Now we’re here.” I lied like a pro, my heartbeat remained normal and they couldn’t see my eyes, but if they could, they wouldn’t have seen anything, I was already a convincing liar before I joined the FBI. Thankfully Robin didn’t call me out or anything. A few questions later and I was home free.  
Superman explained that we would stay at the cave and train with the team until we figured out how to get home. I hid in the shadows of the main room with my mask off and tears freely dripping down my face.  
I heard someone coming so I quickly wiped my eyes and put my mask back on, Robin sat next to me. He was silent for a few minutes before opening his mouth to speak.  
“Why did you lie?” I sighed and leaned my head against the wall.  
“I was barely able to keep my cool when telling you about my other team earlier, and I wasn’t being watched by tons of people. I’m usually good about staying calm under pressure, but I still can’t stop thinking that their deaths were my fault, I couldn’t do anything about my parents but if I had finished the upgrades for them, or if I had been out there with them sooner, maybe they would still be alive. I remember it felt like not only had I let them down, but I had let my parents down a second time. I was the one to tell Sarah’s mom that her little girl was dead, I had to lie to her about how she died, and we ended up burying six coffins, one of Odius’ minions wanted revenge and killed Mick and Redbot, two more people I didn’t save, I get that you can’t save everybody, but eight. Eight people I cared about and I wasn’t able to save a single one of them, all within a week too.” After my little rant, I was tearing up again. Robin was stunned and I immediately started to apologize for unloading on him.  
“No, it’s okay, I lost my parents but I never thought about what would happen if any of the people I cared about died. I didn’t realize how hard it must have been to have lost eight of the people that I considered family,” He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me, “If you ever need to talk to anyone, I’m here,” I smiled at him in thanks.


	8. chapter 8

The Zeta tubes announced someone named Black Canary and Robin walked out of the shadows. I followed a moment later having wiped my eyes, putting my mask on, and regaining my confident appearance. I stood just barely out of the shadows. I watched as Batman explained our current situation, Black Canary must have noticed me because she waved me over, I stepped out of the shadows and walked up to her.  
“I’ve heard that you’re an FBI agent?” She asked with disbelief, I nodded, “Show me what you got,” we stepped onto the floor, the floor lit up and we both got into our stances, I got into the same stance Brody taught me. The memory flooded back to me and I was hardly paying attention to the fight, I let my instincts take over and slowly came back to the fight. Black Canary landed a kick to my ribs, knowing my pattern now, so I changed it. I rolled from the force of the kick and hopped up, taking a different stance, the one that was Hayley’s personal favorite. This time I was in the fight, I let my instincts take over fighting and analyzed Canary, she went to kick my legs out from underneath me again and I struck. Jumping over her foot I turned the jump into a spin kick. Black Canary and I both fell to the floor, we flipped up and the fight continued. Using Preston’s preferred stance now, My blows were swift and powerful, like a dragon. I finally knocked Canary down but she took me with her, both our heads hit the floor, hard. Neither of us moved, the computer announced a draw and Canary helped me up. Clutching my head I looked at her.  
“Thanks, you did good, it’s been a few years since I had a good opponent, I think I’m a little rusty,”  
“None of us have beat Black Canary,” Kid Idiot said in an accusing tone.  
“Your point?” I asked staring him down yet again.  
“You cheated,” he puffed his chest out as if he was right.  
“What are you talking about? I just changed my technique when she got too familiar with it, she never changed her fight pattern it was similar every time, punch, dodge, kick, sweep kick. The pattern allowed me to familiarize myself with her stance, so I knew when and how to strike when she was at her most vulnerable. Duh,” I smirked at him.  
Black Canary turned to me and smiled, “Where did you learn so many techniques?” My smirk faded and memories of training with Hayley and the rest flashed in my mind.  
“Quantico” was my short reply I pushed past everyone and stood against a wall. Everyone paired up with someone from the other team, Luke and Superboy, Ava and Artemis, Danny and Miss Martian, Spiderman and Aqualad, Kid Idiot was paired with Canary and Robin came over to me.  
“We’re supposed to train together, but I figured you might want to talk. The techniques you used today, they taught them to you, didn’t they,” Robin put emphasis on they, knowing I wouldn’t want to hear their names, he asked me to identify the techniques by color and I did.  
“The first stance was the one Red taught me, the first I learned,” I slid down the wall and he sat next to me.  
“So that’s why you zoned out?” he asked me quietly. I nodded.  
“Then I used the white technique, we called it the Kody technique,” I chuckled lightly before continuing, “The last one I used was Blue, quick and powerful like a dragon,” Robin put a comforting hand on my shoulder and for a moment I was overwhelmed by memories, “So, wanna train?” I smiled, blinking the tears away as I stood up. I held my hand out, he took it and I hoisted him up. We spared for a while and I taught him his favorite technique that I showed him, the dragon technique. The others finished and came over as I corrected Robin’s stance again.  
“When you strike like that you want to twist,” Robin fell over as he put too much force into the twist of his kick, “that’s why you twist your foot then go in with a backhand twist” I lectured him as I hoisted him up for what felt like the fiftieth time. Black Canary came over and looked at me sternly.  
“What are you doing?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“I was teaching him the dragon technique” I replied looking down.  
“Show us,” I looked up at Canary with confusion, “Show all of us the dragon move you were trying to teach him” I nodded and walked back to the center floor. I got into the dragon stance and spun on one foot in a 180 kicking with the other so my back was facing the hologram I kicked seconds earlier and before it could react made a fist and spun another 180 so I hit the hologram and was facing it again. They all looked shocked, possibly because of the way I exposed myself to the enemy, even though I didn’t give the hologram time to do anything.  
“I have monitor duty in the watchtower, but I’ll see you guys tomorrow” Black Canary left through the Zeta Tubes and everyone else walked to the kitchen, except Robin who stayed behind.  
“Did I do something wrong?” I asked quietly.  
“I think they’re scared of you” I looked at him in confusion.  
“Why? I just did what Canary told me to, and if that’s true then why weren’t you scared of me earlier when I did the same thing?” I started to freak out. I had always been insecure about whether I belonged somewhere, Sarah and the others were the first ones to make me feel like I belonged. After what happened to them, I struggled when it came to forming bonds with other people. I started to shiver, and memories came racing back to me, I collapsed to the floor clutching my head. I felt someone prodding around in my head and blocked them out. It hurt but as soon as I got up, I went to the kitchen. Miss Martian had her hands on either side of her temple.  
“She blocked me out,” Miss Martian said.  
“See, I told you she can’t be trusted, why else would she block you,” Superboy said. Robin stood next to me and looked surprised.  
“She had to know everyone’s identity, she’s in league with the bad guys, what other explanation is there” Robin was about to step out and confront his team, but I stepped out first.  
“Or maybe, she,” I put emphasis on she, “doesn’t want someone I barely know prodding through my memories without my permission, and maybe she, wanted to know everyone’s identity because trust is a two way street, why would you even think I’m in league with the bad guys?” Robin stepped out from the shadows and put an arm around my shoulders to comfort me, I was going to continue but Dick rubbed small circles on my upper back, it calmed me down just like it did when my family from Summer Cove did the same thing. I relaxed a little but still glared at the team. Aqualad came into the room and asked what was going on. Everyone started yelling that I was evil and working with the bad guys except me and Dick. My team had gone off somewhere, so they weren’t in the kitchen. Aqualad stopped them and asked them to explain slowly, Artemis and Wally talked about how I was acting weird and was going away from the group all the time, and how it was weird that I wanted to know everyone’s Identity. M’gann and Conner talked about me blocking out the mental shifting and how weird it was. Aqualad then turned to me.  
“Would you like to share your perspective on this story?” Aqualad asked, everyone whipped around to face me and Dick put a hand on my arm for support.  
“Fine, if you must know, I’m always away from the group because I have only ever felt like I belonged in one place my entire life, even with my brother I never fit in around him, I wanted to know who everyone was because I have trust issues, ever since a Skrull, an alien that can shapeshift down to the DNA, impersonated someone I cared about and tried to kill me, and I blocked Miss Martian from my mind because my memories are my past and you shouldn’t need to know everything about me when I know nothing about you.” I looked over at Dick and he smiled gently at me. I smiled back and looked at the rest of the team who were shocked.  
“Thank you, I hope that we can earn your trust again someday and I apologize for the misunderstanding,” Aqualad said, I just nodded and walked out to the hall. I heard arguing from where I just came from so I climbed into a nearby vent and watched as Robin lectured everyone on why they just assumed that I was evil and how they don’t even know who he is, at least they know who I am. When he said this, I couldn’t help but smile, I got out of the vents and went to find my brother.


	9. Chapter 9

I overlooked my brother and his friends as they messed around and had fun. Just like before I found Levi and the others, I felt left out. No one noticed as I walked around the base. I walked into a hallway that was a dead end and was going to turn around when I heard something. I had seen enough horror movies to not be dumb enough to investigate, so I just stood there. It sounded like drums and I was about to interrupt this, whatever, but when I looked through the door, I saw Dick on the drums. I pushed the door open some more and see a guitar. I smile as I think of Brody and Levi. I recalled one of the songs that Levi wrote and walked into the room, I grabbed the guitar and sat down on a bench. Robin stopped but I didn’t pay attention, he looked like he was about to ask me something but stopped. I started strumming the guitar, remembering all the times I sang this song with Levi when I was having a bad day, or the bullies at the school were getting to me. I started to sing the lyrics to the song, as if my older siblings were still here.  
“Long before we tried  
To get tangled up in time  
We took so much for granted  
With nothing to hide  
I’ll be missing you  
Oh, I’ll be missing you  
Love will always be the key  
Look into my heart and see  
Come on now  
I’ll be there  
In moments of sorrow  
I’ll be there  
Just tell it to your heart  
Love’s ever-lasting  
I’ll be there  
There’s no more denying  
I’ll be there  
And never far apart  
Just listen to my heart” I strummed the last note on the guitar with tears in my eyes. I looked up at Robin.  
“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything,” I said sheepishly.  
“No, it’s fine, I was just messing around. What was that song?”  
“Remember the group of people I told you about, the ones that became like my family?” he nodded, “One of them wrote it,” He got the hint that I didn’t want to talk about it anymore. We sat in an awkward silence for a minute until Dick spoke up.  
“You wanna jam, clear our heads?”  
“What do you have to clear your head of?” I inquired curiously.  
“The fact my team thinks I’m crazy for trusting a girl they don’t think I know,”  
“Do you?” I asked, he looked up with a confused look, “Do you really know her?” I repeated my previous statement with more detail to ensure he understood.  
“I think I do”  
“Who is this girl?” I asked.  
“You, my team thinks I’m crazy to trust you, they think I don’t know you, but I feel like I do” he looked into my eyes from where he sat at the drums.  
“You don’t know me, I don’t know you, we know each other’s story, that doesn’t quite qualify”  
“Then let’s get to know each other, what’s your favorite color?” I laughed at Robin, “I’m serious” he smiled at me reassuringly.  
“I can never decide, there are so many colors, there are metallic colors generic colors,” he laughed at my rambling, “Okay, okay. My favorite color is probably, black, it’s adaptable and reminds me of the shadows, it’s like the polar opposite of bright yellow or white, but all three go well together, or blue, it’s fluid, it goes with red well, but it also goes with black and reminds me of water and the one time we broke Hayley’s dad’s drone,” I laughed at the memory, “or silver, it’s shiny like gold, but not quite as showy, always coming in second to gold even though when together, they look amazing, silver is also more, reserved than gold, it also goes well with the other colors” Robin was smiling at me.  
“You chose colors that reminded you of your family,” I sighed, nodding I motioned for him to continue with my hand, “I like red, and white, they remind me of the tents at the circus,” I smiled at the idea of a happy Robin with his family.  
“What’s your favorite food?” I looked at him and noticed he had gotten up from his seat at the drums and walked to sit on the bench across from me.  
“Cotton Candy,” he said smiling, probably thinking about life with his parents.  
“double danger chili cheeseburger” Dick looked at me.  
“What?”  
“Brody and Levi would take me to get them,” I looked down at my hands, “Those were some of the best times of my life, what about you? What’s your favorite memory?”  
“It’s the best and the worst. My first performance with my parents, I was nine, my parents died in the same performance, but it felt amazing to be on the trapeze with them” Dick was going to ask me a question when we heard voices in the hall. I put the guitar back on its stand and climbed into the vents nearby. Robin followed shortly after. Together we climbed through the vents to above where we heard the voices. It was my brother and Aqualad.  
“My sister left a year after our parents died, I’m afraid I cannot vouch for her” hearing my brother say this hurt, but now I knew what to expect from everyone. No one, would have my back, except maybe Dick.  
I quietly crept through the vents to the main room, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation. I got out of the vents, not bothering to replace the cover and activated an obstacle course. I began running the course and became aware of people watching me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aqualad and Iron Fist. I finished the course and looked directly at my brother. He didn’t hold my gaze and Aqualad spoke.  
“If you would allow us to prove you are trustworthy by forming a mind link with Miss Martian,” Aqualad started but I cut him off.  
“No, trust is a two way street, I won’t let you go through my mind when I don’t know if I can trust you, I thought we all trusted each other, but I suppose not” I was going to walk to the shadows but the Zeta Tubes announced Batman’s arrival.  
“Lyra, I understand that the team was questioning your loyalties?” He stared me down as soon as he walked over from the tubes.  
“It’s not true, so why should I care?” I snapped.  
“They brought up some good points, and before you blocked out Miss Martian, she said she saw you with another team, how do we know they aren’t the bad guys?” Batman glared at me.  
“Were,” I whispered, “They were, good people, the Avengers were all busy on missions or off world and SHIELD was spread thin, I met a team of hero’s in Summer Cove. They were the ones who taught me how to be a ninja. We saved the universe, but no one cared about Summer Cove, and no one ever asked what happened to the team after they were gone. We all had special ninja throwing stars,” I smiled a little as I looked down, “SHIELD never asked questions, no one did. Not even after 6 teenagers died around the same time, or when the high school shop teacher was also found dead. I was the lone survivor and I live with that guilt every day, if I became a bad guy, I would be doing the worst thing ever, I would be disrespecting my dead friends. So,” my voice started to rise, “I’m sorry if I don’t want to relive the guilt just because someone feels like they can’t trust me when I thought I could trust them!” I nearly yelled the last part and ran off. I had no idea where I was going, but when I was finally alone and far away from everyone else, I slid down one of the walls and started to cry. I felt a gloved hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.  
The person the hand belonged to slid down and sat next to me, wrapped and arm around my shoulders. Slowly I picked my head out of my knees and looked up, I saw Robins masked face looking at me. I buried my head in my knees again out of embarrassment.  
To my shock Robin wrapped his other arm around my and brought me into a hug. I stiffened at first but relaxed almost immediately. I put my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him.  
“Why do you trust me?” I whispered in question, “No one else does, so why do you?” His grip around me tightened slightly.  
“I don’t know, maybe it’s because I know your story. My instincts just tell me to trust you” We just sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s embrace. We both let go and I took my mask off, wiping my eyes before putting it back on. The footsteps belonged to Kid Flash. Robin looked at him and Wally came closer. He glared at me and I looked away, I was to busy drowning in memories to argue or even glare back. Dick grabbed my gloved hand in his and rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. Wally glared at me some more before speaking.  
“Batman wants to talk to you” after delivering the message Wally’s face held a victorious smirk. I stood up and tried to let go of Dick’s hand, but his grip didn’t falter. He got up with me and we both walked behind Wally who took us to the interrogation room where I had revealed my identity. Robin and I walked in together and I sat down. Finally, Dick let go, but only to move his hand to my shoulder. I took off my mask and stared right into Bruce’s eyes, or at least the white spots where they were. We sat in silence for a few minutes.  
“Who was your old team?” I held my gaze even with his.  
“The Ninja Steel Power Rangers” I stated, pushing back the memories. (Don't judge, I liked the show)  
“Names” Batman stated, leaving no room for argument.  
“Brody, Sarah, Levi, Preston, Hayley, and Calvin,” Neither of our gazes wavered. I tossed him my FBI badge and narrowed my eyes, “Any more questions?” Batman wordlessly shook his head and I walked out, Robin trailing behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin and I walked into the kitchen, I was met with glared from everyone, including my own team. Miss Martian tried to read my mind again and I didn’t bother blocking her. Instead I allowed my memories of the last battle with my family to transfer to her, I let the emotion I felt transfer with them. She stumbled back in shock and I stared at her. As soon as I had let her see the whole battle, including seeing everyone die and feeling my emotion, I blocked her.  
She walked over to me and everyone looked on in confusion. Much to everyone’s surprise, including mine, she hugged me. I just stood there, unsure of how to react. Conner put a hand on Megan’s shoulder and pulled her away from me. She allowed herself to be dragged away but opened her mouth to speak.  
“I’m sorry,” those two words were enough to turn everyone’s attention to her. I smiled what I hope was a friendly smile, “I had no right to be so nosy, it was an invasion of privacy. Now I know why you didn’t want me prodding around in your mind, and I am so sorry for making you relive that” Wally scoffed.  
“What did she relive, chipping a nail?” I growled and Dick put his hand on my forearm to calm me down. M’gann asked me telepathically what she could tell them, I responded, and she told them only as much as I allowed her too.  
“No, I made her relive a battle, the one where six people she cared about most, were killed right in front of her” everyone except me, Miss M, and Robin were shocked. I walked off towards the music room and pulled the guitar from earlier off the wall. I knew that Dick was watching me but I didn’t care. I began strumming and sung a soft melody.  
“I’m with you  
When your far from home  
I’m still with you  
A family bond that can’t break  
I choose a star  
The light leads me home  
To be with you  
A family bond that can’t break  
I choose a star  
The light leads me home  
To be with you  
All together  
We are one  
The light leads me home  
To be with you  
All together  
We are one  
Together we are family  
Every day now we grow stronger  
In our hearts always and forever  
I can count on you  
You can count on me  
Cause we will always always be family” I finished the song and Robin sat next to me. I smiled at him and he put a hand on my knee.  
“Who taught you that song,” my smile fell, and I leaned my head on Robins shoulder, he guessed what it meant, and he asked, “Brody and the others?” I nodded, my head not leaving his shoulder. Dick was the only person who seemed to accept me, and I was grateful for it.  
‘Maybe,’ I thought, ‘Just maybe I could make an exception.’ My smile slowly reappeared on my face and when I glanced over from his shoulder, Robin had a smile too.


	11. Chapter 11

Alarms blared, ruining the conversation I was having with Dick. We ran to the main room and saw Wally on the computer with a worried look on his face. I raised an eyebrow and he laughed nervously.  
“Oops, wrong button” Everyone ran into the room and glared at Wally. The anger was short lived as the cave got a call from Batman.  
“You have a mission. A new group of villains has come to the leagues attention, they are calling themselves the frightful four,” he was going to continue but I interrupted.  
“They’re from our reality, first up is Thundra, immortal warrior princess from an alternate future timeline, second, wizard, master of high tech weapons, third, claw a villain made of living sound, lastly and hopefully the first to be locked up, the trapster, master of cringey glue puns,” Spiderman looked at me like I had grown an extra head, “What? I was bored at Quantico and hacked into SHIELD okay, geez so judgmental. What else was I supposed to do?” I shrugged.  
“Let’s just put them back in jail before they can do too much damage” Nova said.  
“Don’t say it, don’t say it” I mumbled crossing my fingers.  
“The best damage is no damage at all” Spidey’s team said in unison.  
“Dang it!” I exclaimed, “Fine, let’s keep a clean fight, I’ve been wanting to practice my scarecrow move anyway, it’s a classic” I said with a groan, and the others smirked. We all ran through the zeta tubes so we could reach (For a reach… sorry I’ll leave now) the frightful four before anyone got seriously hurt.  
“Team, operation glue stick, the rest of you keep everyone but the trapster busy” Spiderman directed. I did as I was told, going after Thundra immediately. Using the scarecrow technique, I made a clone of myself for her to fight, meanwhile I followed behind her, basically invisible, to her at least. The clown turned into a scarecrow and she looked furious. I dropped the curtain that had been hiding me and knocked her out with the butt of my sword, the look of shock on her face almost making me laugh. Instead I ran over to Klaw, who was trying to blast Robin, Artemis, and Kaldur. I pulled out the dragon wand Preston had given me and smiled.  
“Reirrab a ckam” I chanted, forming a magic barrier between us and Klaw. Everyone looked at me shocked, and my ninja star suddenly felt heavy in my pocket. I felt an urge to morph, but told myself not to, big mistake. A monster appeared, I don’t know how or why, but Wolvermean was back. I reached into my pocket to pull out my power star, I should have known better. I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, yanking my hand and star out of my pocket. My power star clattered to the ground a few feet away.  
“Finally, the last power star will belong to the Galactic Ninjas!” Wolvermean yelled, shoving me to the ground, “Earth ninjas are too easy, especially when there’s only one left” Wolvermean picked up my power star and I reached a hand out in vain.  
“No!” I screamed, scrambling to my feet, barley managing to grab the star from Wolvermean, “I’ve had enough of you! It’s morphin time! Power star! Lock in! Ninja Spin!” I yelled, morphing into my ranger suit, “Cunning of a ninja, ninja steel green ranger!” Wolvermean growled and charged at me.  
“One ranger will not be enough to stop me!” He boasted.  
“How about 4? Clone star, lock in, ninja spin!” I yelled, cloning myself into 4 rangers, they all attacked while I stayed back, “Element star, lock in, ninja vine attack, ninja spin!” I was so focused on the battle at hand, I didn’t notice something else sneaking up behind me. I managed to take down Wolvermean, thankfully he didn’t have his medallion. I turned around as Wolvermean exploded, about to announce the show being over, but a new robot thing hit me with a blast so powerful it knocked me out of morph. I looked down to see blood pouring out of a wound in my side.  
“Shows over, we win” I heard a voice say, it sounded so familiar, but I didn’t have time to ponder it as I blacked out a few seconds later. A flash of red being the last thing I saw.


End file.
